Maybe She Was Over Him
by Slytherinsnitches
Summary: Prompt: Rory has been dead for fifteen years, and Amy still hasn't moved on. When the TARDIS takes them back to his grave, how does Amy react?


Prompt: Rory has been dead for fifteen years, and Amy still hasn't moved on. When the TARDIS takes them back to his grave, how does Amy react?

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed, bracing herself on the railings of the TARDIS. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

The TARDIS was rocking back and forth erratically, shaking and making strange sputtering and crashing noises with the occasional POOF and SWISH of puce coloured smoke emitting from several exposed pipes in the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW, AMY. NOW STOP YELLING AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF IT." He screamed back, waving his sonic screwdriver repeatedly across the opening, looking for a solution to their very dire problem. Running his hands through his hair every few seconds, obviously in panic mode, he zoomed about parts of the TARDIS that were fuming, smoking, or in one case, bubbling.

The Doctor had no idea what was going on. His precious TARDIS had never done this before. There was no reason she should be acting up like this. One minute they were sitting calmly on the floor, drinking tea and looking at holograms from past visits to other planets, the next there was a cacophony of crashes and bangs emitting from everywhere.

Suddenly all of the noise stopped, only leaving a faint sulfuric smell and plenty of acrid smoke in the air. The Doctor looked up, a slow frown making it's way across his god-like features. "What." He said, moving towards the door, flinging it open. He let in a sharp intake of breath before slamming the door shut and leaning against it roughly. "What are we doing here." He whispered to himself.

Amy came up beside him raising one eyebrow. "Doctor, what's out there?" She said, Doctor shook his head. "Doctor." She said, a bit more harshly. "Let me through. Come one." She pushed passed him, opening the TARDIS doors. "Oh." She whispered, taking a tentative step forward.

It had been fifteen years since she had visited this place. But fifteen years to her had obviously been a few hundred to the rest of the universe. The trees were overgrown and the grass was high. There was moss growing over half of the headstones and most were unreadable from weathering. But she recognized it nonetheless. It was the place she had spent at least three weeks of her life, she'd lost track after a while. Sleeping next to Rory's grave, silently weeping and staring at the stars, talking to her deceased love.

Amy walked through the rows of overgrown shrubbery, caressing each white stone . She topped when she reached the right one, two rows to the left of the TARDIS, and about 1,000 feet forward. She knelt down in front of it, lowering her head.

"Rory." She whispered, tear leaking out of her eyes. "I miss you." She said, touching the faded letters that spelled out his name. She began to sob in earnest, falling onto the ground and jerking her head back, body wracking with loud, wet sobs. The doctor came up behind her, pulling her into his arms and patting her head.

"It's okay, Amy. I'm here. Shhh. It's okay. Come one." He led her back to the TARDIS and into the bedroom she had been staying in.

The walls were a light blue with two holographic windows on opposite sides from each other, flanked by snow white curtains. The floor was made of the same material as the TARDIS control room, clear with flashing lights, pipes, and wires snaking underneath.

The Doctor led Amy over to the silvery bed, and set her down, looking into her eyes.

"Amy..." He said, scanning her eyes and holding her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Amy nodded closing her eyes. "I just.. feel bad.. because.. I miss him.. but.. not as much as I should.. because.." She managed to gasp out.

The doctor raised his eyebrows, looking at her. How she'd managed not to age like normal humans was beyond him. Probably something to do with the TARDIS having an effect on her. Or the time vortex or himself. He's have to look into that later. She still looked like the same Amy he had come back for. Same flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes. Same shrill screech and silly insults when she was hungry or had missed tea. His Amy.

"Because..?" He questioned, although he already knew the answer.

Amy leaned into him, only an inch away from the tip of his nose, and breathed "Because of you." before capturing his lips in hers. She kissed him softly at first, enveloping his lips in hers, before deepening the kiss. The Doctor was stunned. He knew she still had feelings for him, and over time he had grown into his feelings for her. But now that they were kissing, in the aftermath of re-visiting Rory's grave... he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He tried to pull away to say something but Amy took advantage of his open mouth to plunge her tongue into his, feeling every inch of his mouth. He relaxed, letting his arms fold around her, pushing her down on the bed, deepening the kiss. His lips moved down to her neck, slowly biting the underside of her jaw.

"Amy.." He whispered as she shuddered. "Is this what you really want?"

Amy gasped. "Yes."

Her fingers moved down to the buttons of her plaid shirt as she began to fumble them open. Her shirt opened to reveal her flat, snowy stomach in sharp contrast with a black lace bra that left nothing to the imagination. The Doctor could see her nipples poking through the lacy fabric, and felt a shot of hot emotion shoot to his crotch. She gasped as he slid his lips down the front of her chest, stopping to tease her breasts through the thin fabric. His lips traced a thin line down her stomach to the waistband of her pants, where he unbuttoned them and pulled them down around her knees, revealing a matching pair of black lace panties.

Amy moaned. She sat up and pulled The Doctor's shirt over his head, exposing his beautifully defined chest. She could see his cock straining against his pants and ran her hand over the lump. He moaned with pleasure. She got on her knees, slowly undoing his pants, before pulling them down to his knees. She gasped. He was _huge_. At least 10 inches long, 4 around. She teased the head, tasting the precum that glistened off of it. He grabbed her hair and forced his cock deeper into her throat.

"Ngh- Amy." He moaned.

Amy smiled at him, teasing the crown slowly with her tongue, enjoying the strangled sounds emanating from his throat. She waggled her tongue in slow circles down the shaft, working her hand at the same time, slowly massaging his balls.

He moaned with longing, throwing her back onto the bed and stripping her of her remaining clothing. He stopped to look at the delicate red hair lining the entrance to her beautiful pink pussy. He ran his fingers in circles around her clitoris, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on her face, before sticking one finger in, slowly. In and out, and then adding another. Going tortuously slow.

Amy cried out. "I need you now!" Biting her lip, she squirmed to get closer to his cock.

The Doctor pulled her up close to him, pushing his hardness inside of her, only a little bit, before pulling back out. He went back in, a little more this time, and pulled back out again. Amy moaned with need. He started to thrust into her. Faster, harder, and deeper. Feeling the hot wetness of her body swallow him. She reached her climax first, tightening over his dick as he flung his head back. He climaxed second, ejaculating inside her and collapsing on the bed.

Amy snuggled up next to him and fell asleep in his arms, both covered in sweat and semen.


End file.
